Talk:Dzabel's Hornbow
Copied and pasted from Official wiki. Someone fix it, idk how to.--Darksyde Never Again 01:16, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :I win the race for the picture :P-- (Talk) ( ) 01:28, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::And I win the race for linking it up everywhere it needs to be --Gimmethegepgun 01:38, 11 January 2008 (UTC) And this just totally fails as its coming from a previously imaginary boss. He should have dropped a crystaline sword skinned, max, req 8, 15% always (used to drop, dont anymore), sundering, and of fortitude. That would have been proper. 69.143.6.8 01:46, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :And the next thing you know, anet hands everyone free ambraces of truth and ectos, just becuase we got so horribly screwed... yeah right. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 01:48, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::REALLY??-- (Talk) ( ) 01:49, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::15% always had the side effect of Life Regen -1. And as you said, doesn't drop anymore, would make it that more dumb to implement... But, who cares it would've been a Crystalline Sword req8? Seeing it's a green, you can't mod t anyways. With sundering on it, I wouldn't want one ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 07:36, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I think he was talking about the unconditional 15% always from betas (That never had -1 health or energy degen or -10 armor) Rah ‎ 12:01, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually those still drop, I've gotten weapons with the +15% regen -1 inherent in the last two or three months. Granted, those were in Tyria, but still, they do drop. -- mechasoupx 14:12, 11 January 2008 (UTC) This bow is absolutely stupid. Great, our hornbow can fire and (possibly) give me 1 energy every 3 seconds in exchange for..1 energy every 3 seconds. Oh and i have a zealous weapon to help with energy management, but i have -5 energy to help with an already low DPS. This bow has no use, the only use hornbows had was for spiking, but this can't even do that right due to the -5 energy. POS, imho--Darksyde Never Again 13:56, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :I did think the mods were a kind of "oximoron". -5 energy, then with the zealous, to what? make up for the lost energy? Lol. Zealous mods only reach their benefits with IAS or Barrage (lesser extent volley). But everyone should stop saying.. its so horrible, and we got screwed. They didn't HAVE to put this boss in there, or this green in there, but they chose to. Its an extra. Thats about it. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 14:14, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, they meant to edit this one in on release, but it was bugged, so it never spawned. Anyways, I use 15/-5 + zealous myself, because my bow aint inscribable... But it ain't that bad, if you understand the attribute Expertise, lolz. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:10, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::This bow would be nice if it was Vampiric or Sundering, for maximizing damage. That's all Hornbows are good for. Zealous belongs to Shortbows and Flatbows. (T/ ) 18:52, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::@Vipermagi: Zealous on a hornbow is completely useless, Hornbows fire 1 arrow every 2.7 seconds. The zealous mod takes away 1 energy every 3 seconds, and gives back 1 energy every 2.7 seconds IF you are constantly attacking(which you're not) AND you never get a stray or dodge(Which you will) AND your target never moves out of range, forcing you to stop and chase after them(Which they will). Zealous on a hornbow is almost as bad as zealous on a wand(if such a thing were possible). I completley agree with Entropy here. @Aggro: While they didn't have to have this boss in here, this boss is really more of a pain in the ass than something that helps. His elite was already easy to cap, and that area is already full of tons and tons of bosses who are too close to each other.--Darksyde Never Again 23:25, 12 January 2008 (UTC)